Bad Faith's Secrets
by Ai-chan-no-hana
Summary: There are dark and mysterious secrets in the life of Lucius Malfoy, Remus Lupin, Arabella Figg and Hermione Granger. Sometimes death is only the beginning. **Chapter 02**
1. First Tears

****

Bad Faith's Secrets

Summary: _There are dark and mysterious secrets in the life of Lucius Malfoy, Remus Lupin, Arabella Figg and Hermione Granger. Sometimes death is only the beginning_.

Rating: _PG-13_

Genre: _Romance/Drama _

Disclaimer: _It all belongs to Miss Rowling. I just have the six books, a notebook, a portfolio, a magnetic memo and as soon as possible, the CD._

Spoilers: _Sorcerer's Stone, Chamber of Secrets, Prisoner of Azkaban, Goblet of Fire and possibly "Fantastic Beasts & Where to Find Them" and "Quidditch Through the Ages_."

Warnings: _I'm not very sure about the rating. Ron/Hermione and Lupin/? (can't spoil the surprise!) romances, lots of Angst, some cursing and blood. I just hope you guys don't totally hate the Malfoys. If you do, maybe this story can change your mind._

Feedback: _Appreciated and wanted. Leave a review or send an e-mail to: _**ai_chan_no_hana@hotmail.com ** No flames please!

Chapters: _I'm still not sure how many, but I'll post the number as soon as I am._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

"A chemical emotion, falsely real; 

the power to hurt, and the power to heal."

__

Irresistible Poison by **Rhysenn**

Chapter 1: 

****

First Tears

Ron Weasley opened his eyes slowly. The same dream again. It was the third time this week and he still couldn't remember it well when he woke up. He was in Platform 9 3/4, he was sure because he saw the Hogwarts Express, talking with Harry. He heard Malfoy screaming something and the last thing he remembered before waking up was Hermione kissing him. Why, he had no idea. After all, she was just his friend, right? It was just that waking up every morning still felling the sweet strawberry taste of her lips didn't helped his belief that he wasn't, -impossible!- in love with her.

He heard a very peculiar noise, extremely irritating. He looked at the window and smiled. It was Pigwidgeon, finally bringing Harry's letter. The small gray owl collapsed on the floor, tired but happy. Ron laughed a little. Although he would never admit it, he adored that small feathery thing. He picked the letter and started to read.

__

Little Whinging, August 02 1995.

__

Dear Ron,

How are you? Thanks for the present, I've already read the book twice. There are some cool stuff I'll try next time I play Quidditch. Tell your mom the cake was great. Snuffles wrote a letter to me last week. He said I was going to see him really soon! I'll send this as soon as Pig wakes up. Hope to see you before school starts, 

Harry.

Ron hoped that to, he was worried about his friend. His thoughts drifted to Hermione. Maybe she really went to Bulgaria to see _Vicky_... Not that it mattered to him! 

"Ron! Come here!" Mrs. Weasley shouted.

Glad someone interrupted his thoughts he put the letter on his desk and went downstairs. 

"Oh, Good Morning Mr. McAlphier." he said to a man's head that was floating in their fire place.

"Good Morning Ronald." the man replied. Ron hated being called that.

"Ron, help me with the dishes, will you?" she asked pointing to a pile of dishes near the stove. "Is there something wrong Sam? Is your mother all right?"

"Don't worry, she's fine. She had some things to do near Ottery St. Catchpole, maybe she'll pay you a visit."

"I hope so. So what's the matter? You didn't called to chat, did you? I know you too well... It must be a work problem."

"Yeah... We have a problem. You see, there was a pretty bad accident near one of the Ministries buildings the day before yesterday..."

"What happened? And why did you asked me to call Ron?"

"I think you two should sit down..."

Two minutes later all you could hear from the kitchen was the sound of a dozen of dishes crashing on the floor.

***

Two hours later, all the nine Weasleys, including Bill and Charlie (that were on vacation) and Mr. Weasley and Percy (that had been dragged from his office) were sitting in the small living room, looking at Hermione Granger with great pity looks in their faces.

"Do you want some tea dear?" asked Mrs. Weasley kindly.

"No, I'm fine. I just want to sleep a little..."

"Of course! Go to Ron's room then, his bed is a lot bigger then Ginny's, you will be more comfortable there."

"Thank you."

Five minutes passed until Ron had the courage to step into his room.

"Hermione?" he whispered.

"Come in, I'm awake."

She was laying in his bed. Although his bedroom was stiil bright orange, he was considering it extremely depressing right now.

"I... I guess I should say I know how you're feeling. But I don't. Maybe Harry is the best person to do that. After all... Well, he..." 

"He lost his parents too, is that what are you trying to say?"

"I guess so... Look, I know you probably don't want to talk about it. But you can count on me if you need something."

"I don't want to be a burden."

"You aren't! I just want you to be ok, right? I know you must be felling miserable. They were your parents after all, you guys loved each other so much... If you want to mourn them in silence..."

Before Ron could even finish his sentence, Hermione broke down crying.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you even more sad." 

"I can't!" she screamed between her sobs... "I can't even feel like... What sort of horrible person I am?!"

"You're not horrible Hermione, it's alright to cry! You just have to let it out honey." he told hugging her. Of course, the fact that he called her honey was completely forgotten, along of all the questions of why the hell did he did that.

Once Hermione had fallen asleep (in his arms) Ron went to the kitchen to get some water for both of them.

"Hello Mrs. McAlphier." he said noticing the old lady in the kitchen. She was wearing dark black robes that contrasted with her short white hair.

"Hello Ronald. How's your friend?"

"My friend? Oh, she's a little better. I guess mom told you."

"Not really." She stopped for a moment "I came here because of her."

"Because of Hermione?" Ron was confused. "Why?"

"They checked at the ministry and it looks like she doesn't have any alive relatives... My son contacted me since I spend most of my time working for charities. One of the orphanages I work with is used to have wizard kids, although they don't know it. I spent part of my childhood there."

"Excuse me?" Ron looked horrified "_Orphanage_? You can't be serious. Hermione can't go to a orphanage!"

"And why not?" asked a voice from the stairs. "Good Afternoon Mrs. McAlphier." said Hermione. 

"Good afternoon dear." the woman replied astonished. She stared at Hermione. "I'm sorry, have we meet before?"

Hermione though for a minute, like she was considering what to say.

"Yes madam." she finally answered.

"I really don't remember. Where have we meet?"

"We've meet in Rosewood. You were the one that told me I was a witch."

"In Rosewood?" Mrs. McAlphier sounded even more impressed. "But I haven't seen a wizard child there since..." she stopped abruptly and looked directly into Hermione's eyes.

Hermione looked puzzled for a moment but then seemed to remember something. She blinked her eyes and looked straight into Mrs. McAlphier's. They weren't the same. Hermione's eyes were brown and full of life. Those were emotionless, useless, like remaining pieces of glass in a broken window from were her soul had escaped. That definitely wasn't was the Hermione Ron knew and lov... Well, the Hermione Ron knew.

"If you excuse me, I'm going outside." She left and Ron went right behind her.

"What was that all about?" he asked curious.

"Don't ask. Please don't ask. I don't want to remember. It just remindes me that I don't belong here."

"What are you talking about?" he tried to put a hand on her shoulder but she politely avoided his touch.

"Nothing Ron. Nothing at all."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Will Ron discover what was Hermione talking about? And will Harry be able to go to the Burrow? I'll post Part 2 as soon as I finish it. I just need _one_ kind Review, even if it's "Post it!"


	2. The Grim, The Old Lady and The Boy Who L...

****

Bad Faith's Secrets

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to Ms. Rowling. 

Feedback: _ Please! Review or send an e-mail to _**ai_chan_no_hana@hotmail.com. **No Flames!!

YES, this is a Ron/Hermione romance, although sometimes it may not look like it. Not much R/HR this chapter. They'll be back in the next.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

Are you always this stupid or are you making a special effort today?"

__

Chatroom Anonymity 

by **_Silent Stalker_**

Chapter 2: 

****

The Grim, The Old Lady and The Boy Who Lived

It had started as a normal summer day for Harry. Wake up, remember how miserable life can be, say hello to Edwiges, look at the piece of parchment with the number of days until September 1st., go downstairs to breakfast, eat rabbit food (Dudley was still on a diet), go back upstairs and then eat some _real _food. For someone that had spent the last year not knowing if he would be alive at the next day, life couldn't be more different. And to make that day even more perfect (as perfect as a Double-Potions Class with Slytherin followed by Divination) his aunt an uncle would be going to an important business dinner and Harry would have to go to Mrs. Figg's house. Not that he didn't liked the old lady, but he admitted it had been wonderful not having to see those cat photographs for the last three summers.

After eating a piece of chocolate cake Sirius had sent to his birthday, Harry had to listen to an insufferable speech about what sort of horrible things would happened to him if he dared to mention his _abnormality _in front of the old neighbor. After lunch he had received a letter from Ron. His handwriting (that was normally horrible) was almost unreadable. Hermione's parents had died in a car accident. Wonderful day indeed.

Near seven o'clock the Dursleys had let him in front of Mrs. Figg's house. The old lady had welcomed him as usual. She offered to show him her new cat photos but he declined saying he still had some homework to do. Mrs. Figg looked a little disappointed but went to the kitchen to make some tea.

Harry had picked History of Magic because it was the easiest one to disguise. He could tell Mrs. Figg it was just a fantasy book they had to read for English Class. Harry sighted before starting his homework.

They were still talking about Goblin Rebellions. His essay was almost finished, he had just three more inches to write and a question to answer. He was looking for it in the book when Mrs. Figg arrived with the tea. 

"Do you need help with your homework?" she asked seeming interested in the strange tick black book.

"Thank you Mrs. Figg." Harry replied politely. "But that's not necessary." and he added in a lower tone. "Unless you know what happened after the Goblin rebellion in Hogsmeade was stopped."

"They started to allow students to visit the village when they reached third year. Not that they didn't before, but now it was official. That's why they opened Honeydunkes there."

Harry's ink bottle spilled over the table. He stared at her, his mouth wide opened.

"It's written in Hogwarts, a History." Mrs. Figg added with a smile that somehow made her look years younger. She acted as if it was the most obvious thing in the whole world. 

"Ho... How...?" he asked still shocked. How could Mrs. Figg know so much? Unless of course... But that was impossible!

"I just got this letter." she answered smiling. "I think you should read it."

__

Arabella, 

All the precautions were made. Arthur and Molly already know that you are Harry's secret keeper. Would you please take Harry to them? Stay there for a while, there are some things that need to be discussed. I'm sure you can take care of the Dursleys later, a simple memory charm will do. (Don't exaggerate!)

My best regards,

Albus Dumbledore

"Secret keeper? You are... You are my secret keeper?"

"Yes, I am. Professor Dumbledore though it would be better if you had some sort of magical protection, even if Voldemort had disappeared. I offered to take care of you, but Dumbledore said it would be better if you didn't know about me."

"Why are you here?"

"To protect you. I didn't do a good job, did I? You escaped twice and... Let's just say I don't like the Dursleys very much. I wish we could have talked before... Really talked, you know? But I couldn't. I'm sorry about the cat's photographs and all that."

"I... Look at me, I'm acting just like the day Hagrid told me I am a Wizard. It's just..."

"Imagining old crazy Mrs. Figg as a witch is difficult isn't it?"

"Yes." he said without realizing what he had called her. 

"So you do think I'm old and crazy."

"Ye... I mean, no! You are not old and crazy!" Harry answered felling really embarrassed.

Mrs. Figg laughed.

"Don't worry about that. Why don't you pick your stuff and put in your trunk so we can go to the Weasleys?"

"My trunk isn't..." he started to say when he saw it near Mrs. Figg's feet. Edwiges was there too, sleeping inside her cage.

"Is everything here?"

"Yes it is."

"I was thinking about going by Floo Powder, but I suppose you don't like it, do you?"

"Not very much." he admitted. "How do you know?"

"Your mother hated Floo Powder."

"Did you..."

"Yes, I knew your mother. She was a wonderful person. You have..."

"Her eyes." they both said at the same time.

"And not only you look, but you act just like your father."

Harry tried to hide a smile. "We can go by Floo Powder."

"All right. Here." she gave him some. "Incendio!" she said to the fireplace. "You go first. Can you take your trunk? I'll take your owl."

"Sure." he said tossing the powder in the flames.

With another movement of her wand (Harry had no idea how it had appeared) she picked his trunk and put in the fireplace, were Harry was waiting.

"The Burrow!" he screamed, remembering to take off his glasses first.

Not even ten seconds later he was standing in the Weasley's kitchen. 

"Hello Harry, dear." Mrs. Weasley greeted him. "We were expecting you."

"Hello Mrs. Weasley." he looked around the kitchen. "Do you know something about Hermione?"

"She's staying with us. Poor thing, she's so sad... Ron tried to cheer her but it was useless."

Mrs. Figg appeared a second later.

"Hello Molly." she said putting Edwige's cage on the table.

"Hello Arabella." said Mrs. Weasley, sounding a little... amused?

"How are your kids? I heard one of them is working in the Ministry."

"That's Percy. Bill and Charlie are here, You've meet them before, I think. Bill works for Gringotts in Egypt and Charlie works with Dragons in Romania. The other four are still in school. Why don't you go look for Ron, Harry I think he's in his bedroom. Don't worry about your trunk."

Picking Edwiges cage Harry climbed the stairs to Ron's room.

***

Half an hour later he was playing Exploding Snap with Ron and the Twins. Ginny was watching the game, blushing every time Harry looked at her. Hermione was there too, but wasn't paying attention to the game. That didn't bothered Harry, of course. But the fact that she was simply staring the orange ceiling scared him. He would understand if she was crying or reading and studding to distract herself. That's what she always did. But she was sitting there, not moving at all, looking so... lifeless. Harry noticed that Ron was watching her as much as Ginny was watching him. But he didn't have that dreamy expression his sister had. He was worried too.

Mrs. Weasley called them to dinner. Mrs. Figg was still there, talking with Mr. Weasley and Percy. They were eating outside. Although Mrs. Weasley's food was wonderful as always, Harry noticed that Hermione hadn't eat a bit and Ron was too busy looking at her to eat. He tried to distract himself looking around the garden. And them him saw it.

Dark eyes in the night. Familiar eyes looking at him. Slowly, the eyes disappeared and in their place appeared a huge black dog.

"A Grim!" Percy shouted jumping.

But before any of them could do a thing the Grim disappeared reveling the bony and tired face of Sirius Black.

"Black!" shouted the Weasleys (excluding Mrs. Weasley and Ron and Ginny that was too shocked to do something) picking their wands (even the Twins, although they were some of their false ones).

"Sirius!" shouted Harry running and hugging his godfather. "Are you crazy? What if someone... The Ministry is still after you! What if they catch you? What if the dementors catch you? What if..."

"Harry, don't worry. My, you're starting to sound just like..."

"His mother?"

"Yeah, exactly like Lil... Arabella?" Sirius looked at the witch impressed. "What are you doing here?"

"Waiting." Mrs. Figg said getting up. "For you."

"Professor Dumbledore explained all to you, didn't he? I never betrayed them! I would die first, you know how..."

SLAP!

Eleven pairs of eyes (including Hermione's) stared at the old lady who had just slapped a man two feet taller than her.

"Do you have an idea of how worried I was about you Sirius?! Twelve years in Azkaban because of a crime I know you didn't commit and then running away Godric knows how?" she hugged him fiercely. "If you ever scare me that way again, you bet you will regret for the rest of your life."

"Hnn... Arabella?" Sirius seemed slightly uncomfortable. 

"Sorry." she said releasing him. "Was I hurting you?"

"No, it's just... You know I hate this..." he waved his finger at her. "You look like grandma!"

"Oh! I forgot that." she said picking her wand. A second later old Mrs. Figg had disappeared and a young looking woman was in her place, long black hair covering half of her face. "I do hope you're talking about _our_ grandma, because Mrs. Black was scary, even if she was a Muggle."

Everyone around the table (except Mrs. Weasley that was shaking her head and laughing) was looking extremely confused.

"Okay!" yelled Percy, to everyone's surprise. "Can anyone tell me what the hell is going on here?!"

***

Much later, when all the explanations were given (and Percy still refused to believe Mr. Crouch could have been unfair), they were eating the delicious dessert Mrs. Weasley had prepared. Sirius had eaten as much as the other gests together. Harry was listening to all the things his godfather was saying, most of them about the war that had started.

"But I have great news!" Sirius said don't even bothering to stop eating. "Since Fudge don't want to fight with Dumbledore, the Headmaster decided to do things his way."

"He always did." Ron pointed out.

"Really? Maybe you guys aren't so interest. I mean, it's just Moony coming back to teach..."

"Professor Lupin is coming back?" Harry asked, his spoon dropping in the bowl. "That's awesome!"

"Wait a second!" George interrupted.

"You mean Moony as in the Marauder's Moony?" Fred asked.

"Of course!" Sirius said with a huge grin on his face. "The Marauders... Those were the days! I can still the first time we got our nicknames..."

"You sound like an old man Padfoot." Arabella said chuckling.

The twins gasped.

"Your godfather is one of the Marauders?!" they asked Harry. 

"We were the best! Pulling pranks and fighting the Slytherins" He had a sad smile on his face. "And now we are fighting together again, like in the old time, right Arabella?"

"Yes..." said Arabella. "Like in the old times indeed..." And her fingers traced the scar that marked the right side of her face, but it was in her eyes that you could see the pain.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

__

Sorry about the week it took to post. The next chapters will be more easy to write. Professor Lupin will be in the first one and we'll find out something about Hermione! 

My Thanks to everyone that reviewed the story and even added it to their favorite's list.


End file.
